Raura: Shut Up And Dance With Me One-Shot
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: He was surprised. The klutz was a dancer.


He walked into the Rage Dance Academy, and as if on cue he saw her once again. The girl he's been seeing for years, yet never spoke to her or understood why she exits the Dance Academy Daily. She was a petite girl. Who wore glasses and always had her hair in a braid. She was gorgeous in her own way. She always wore her school uniform, with the exception of Summer, and the weekends. By the outfits she wore he could tell she was an outcast. Not to include the flip-phone she carried with her. Out of all the times he's seen her he could tell she was disoriented, a klutz if he may add. He also assumed she wouldn't know a thing about dancing, the girl couldn't even walk without tripping let alone do dance numbers. But everytime he walked into the academy, his eyes would somehow find her, and his brain would question 'What is she doing here?'.

His sisters car broke down and he had the honor of driving to the academy two hours before his call time. On the weekend he might add. His sister was one of the best dancers in the academy so she always began early, he and his brothers started a couple of hours after her. After having a mindless debate he had decided on staying. Saving Gas, and the Earth he thought. He wandered through the halls and stopped by a certain studio. The door was wide open and the dancer caught his attention. She was the definition of perfection... the way her hips moved to the belly dancing tunes blasting through the speakers. Everything was in perfect sync. Her honey colored hair danced freely with her. From just the back he could tell she was a beauty.

With one swift move his eyes landed on her face. It took him a couple of seconds to recognize her, not only were her eyes tightly shut, her glasses weren't resting on her nose like usually. He was in utter shock. He watched her 'till it was her time to leave and his time to start. He left swiftly, and she never noticed him.

The next day he wanted to confirm the sight he saw the previous evening. He got to her studio and leaned on the wall hidden from her sight, but at the same time he saw the whole view. This time she was dressed in a tutu and pointe flats. She was dancing to a classical tune as she gracefully moved with the music. Total opposite his previous sightings of her. He watched her daily not to stalk but because he was mesmerized by her movements. On the third day she hip-hopped, fourth tapped, fifth ballroom, the point was she danced a new dance daily perfecting it every time. By the ninth day his sister walked towards his destination, and walked through the oh so familiar doors. Never noticing he was behind her. He heard squealing and saw some major hugging. Taking a seat in his usual spot, watching to wonderfully talented dancers perform, them being oblivious to him being there. That day his sister and the beauty were producing a new choreography. Now his sister was amazingly talented, graceful both dancing and while walking. The girl he had still not known her name was an exact copy though she lacked grace while walking. The tenth day his sister made her way to the same room only this time it wasn't only occupied by her. There had been an addition of back-up dancers. They taught them the choreography and 1 hour later they danced in sync.

By the eleventh day he figured it was freestlye by the second he caught glance of her outfit. Dressed in the tightest, shortest booty shorts, and a sports bra, both being form Nike. She danced to Sia's Chandelir. After 3 minutes were over his current favorite song blasted through the speakers. He perfected the choreography a week after it being released, knowing that she'll need a leading man, he left his hiding spot and entered her sanxuary, which coincidentally was his too.. Her eyes shut tightly like every time, with the addition of her beautiful voice singing the lyrics. He not only joined her with the dancing but added his voice too.

"Oh Don't you dare look Back, Just keep your eyes on me" He sang while taking her hand and twirling them just like Jack did to Rose. She was caught by surprise and stopped singing ever so suddenly. She opened her eyes and smiled. Re-closing her eyes she sang back to him "I know your holding back, so shut up and dance with me". They danced in harmony. Him perfecting his break-dancing solo. Her flipping and twirling beautifully. By the end of the song his hands were on her hips, while hers covered his face. There lips only centimeters apart. Breathing hard, and smiling widly were the current actions of both of them. Re-opening her eyes she smiled wider, if it was even possible. He smiled back, so wide his cheecks hurt.

"Hello there" She greeted, still holding her last movement not breaking eye contact

"Sup" He casually replied

"Laura, Laura Marie Marano's the name" She said begining to get lost in his eyes

"Ross, Ross Shor Lynch" He mimicked, already lost

They giggled and both new it was birth to a new friendship.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. About a range variety of things. He confessed that he's been watching her for 10 days. She made fun of him, calling him a stalker. He playfully replied nerd, which she took as a compliment. Claiming she was a A+ student, her love life consisted of Family, Dancing, Music, and school. He told her she had a wider love life than his because his only consisted of the first three. Coincidentally she was older than him by exactly a month, which she thought was the funniest thing ever while he was saddened . He also asked how she knew his sister, and she replied that his so-called sister is her best friend in the Academy. They spoke for hours, which lead to him missing his own dance classes. At about 8:30pm they parted ways. Still laughing at the joke they shared.

From that day on there friendship blossomed beautifully, it then eventually became a romance. They made the perfect couple, and everyone around them told them repeatedly.

Now 10 years later, both age 28. They stood infront of the building in front of them. They had done it. After being married for 4 years they finally accomplished there mutal dream. They opened a dance academy. Proudly opening the door they watched as there three year old rushed in front of them, already claiming a studio for herself. The phone rang and he let her answer it smiling, while recording there daughter trying to perfect the Plié. Her voice also being recorded..

"Hello, This is 'Shut Up and Dance With Me' Academy. How may I help you"

Her voice paused as she chuckled, then answered "The name is long because it's the start of a long journey to many people. Take me for instance that specific sentence was my past, is my present, and will be my future." He glances at her with the same loving eyes he used many years ago, she was looking at him with the same eyes. The person on the other line was very confused but claimed that she'll be stopping by later that day.

She hung up and joined her husband. He stopped recording there daughter and roamed through his playlist. Finding exactly what he needed, he pressed play and set his phone down.

Recognizing the tune right away they walked to the middle of there daughter's studio, and began dancing to the same song that brought them together.

"SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" They sang loudly, happily, &amp; lovingly.


End file.
